


Reachable Things

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hak's feelings are complicated just like he is, Happy Valentine's day fic, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hak’s greatest and most forbidden of desires playing out right there, and Hak could barely stand it but he had no strength to even attempt to resist. He was sure that people would find it funny, the great Lightning Beast himself as powerless as a broken stallion, but there he was and there some part of him wanted him to always remain." Hak deals with his feelings, and finds there isn't any concrete answers. Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reachable Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I would feel bad for a holiday dedicated to love to go by without any lovey dovey fic, so I figured it would be good to celebrate it with a little something. Enjoy a little Hak/Yona fic from me to you on this day of love. 
> 
> Trigger warning: submissive play (technically it’s in a dream but it counts lol)

_“Hak…show me.”_

_No, Hak wanted to say. But it didn’t matter as he shuddered, because whatever Yona told him Hak would do. Yona was his princess, and in this moment (and every moment, every second) everything he was belonged to her. It was an unspoken truth, an unbidden confession that kept Hak bound there to her every word and command. Hak’s greatest and most forbidden of desires playing out right there, and Hak could barely stand it but he had no strength to even attempt to resist. He was sure that people would find it funny, the great Lightning Beast himself as powerless as a broken stallion, but there he was and there some part of him wanted him to always remain._

_A strange, strangled noise was threatening to be wrenched from his throat as Hak loosened his robes with hands that were moving but barely felt like his own as her commands reverberated undeniable. His chest was bare, and Yona’s fingers spread across his chest setting his skin on fire. His nerves were on edge as she just brushed beneath his nipple. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dark violet as her lips parted and they must have been so sweet. Hak wanted to close his eyes but couldn’t tear them away._

_Oh no, Hak thought to himself as his cheeks continued to flush despite himself. He knew what he should be doing, he should be cracking a joke, he could almost feel the playful teasing like tart fruit on the edge of his teeth. But nothing was coming out—nothing was there for him to reach for. His voice was gone and he was teetering over the edge of something seriously dangerous that he never wanted to admit to himself but was being laid bare._

_“Hak you are being so obedient,” Yona giggled sweetly, her fingers trailing from his navel, between his pecks, over his neck and teasing his chin. “I love you this way.”_

_That second he was blank and filled with her. She was everything that mattered in that moment and he was nothing but an afterthought. He was trembling, Hak realized unable to believe it as she leaned down to kiss his neck, her breath stirring and setting his nerves on fire. But he couldn’t move his hands, he couldn’t—_

Hak jerked and fell over from where he was resting against a tree. Rough bark caught his robe and tugged a bit uncomfortably, his neck was cricked from the obviously uncomfortable sleeping position, and his face felt hot. For a moment he sat there frozen and unable to do anything else, one hand pressed into the cold dirt, the other one immediately smacking over his mouth with a painful twinge as his face burned.

What in the name of the Gods had that been about?

Hak scrubbed at his neck with his sleeve, feeling the ghost of the dream touch burning there along with his ears and his face, branding him with that shame. Hak had promised himself that this wouldn’t happen, Yona was a special existence. Yona was his responsibility, no matter what, and this was the utter abuse of that responsibility. Hak got up, stalking forward to grasp the bucket of water. Cupping his hands, he took mouthfuls of the cool water before splashing a bit upon his face to awaken sharply and center himself once more. Hak felt foul, Hak felt like he had to wash out his mouth like the old man had done whenever he said something about King Il. Hak—

“Hak?” Yona’s call soured his stomach, her eyes full with concern he obviously didn’t deserve at all.

“I’m fine,” Hak answered her unasked question swiftly. “What are you doing out of bed, Princess? We both know lack of sleep doesn’t suit you.”

“Oh boo,” Yona said, waving off his joke with ease. “One of us is looking worse than the other right now.”

Hak couldn’t help but admit that if he looked as bad as he felt, he was probably the one who was ruining his face. However he brushed it off quickly and stretched his arms.

“What are you doing up, Princess?” Hak asked her and Yona put her hands on her hips.

“For the same reason you are most likely,” Yona admitted.

“Oh trust me I doubt that,” Hak answered immediately.

“Nightmares?” Yona asked as she sat herself down. Hak’s nonanswer of a shrug and a grimance probably answered her question (no not a nightmare a part of him wanted to say, it had been so deliciously good that it had been utterly _terrifying_ ). Yona suddenly patted her lap, making Hak stare at her as if she had grown three heads and declared herself a second white snake.

“Are you kidding me, Princess?” Hak asked before feeling a smirk grow across his face, the first natural thing in a while and it felt good. “You know such an invitation could be seen in a few ways.”

“Oh hush you,” Yona told him with familiar and warm scolding before patting her lap again more earnestly. “Stop being stubborn, don’t you remember we did this when we were younger? That one time when Uncle scolded us and we had to spend that afternoon outside.”

“You mean when you broke that vase and tried to blame me?” Hak asked her sitting down beside her.

“If I remember it correctly, you were throwing an apple at me!” Yona said saintly.

“Because you said you wanted it, and we both know I could hardly deny the princess,” Hak reminded her. Yona’s giggles and the memory of that bright sunny afternoon, anointed with the cherry tree’s shade and a fitful nap as Yona spun silly stories of daily life was like a cleansing breeze. He found himself laying his head on her lap, and Yona only gently brushed the hair out of his face with care.

And Hak was happy (though he would never admit it), because reachable things were so much easier to grapple with.


End file.
